


Rojo imperfecto

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Desastroso San Valentín [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Destiny, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Kissing, Soulmates, gyllenholland, hilo rojo, mysteryspider - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: El hilo rojo del destino, es caprichoso en su aparición. Elige el momento que menos esperas, con la persona que no crees posible.#MysteryspiderGyllenhollandWeekend2020
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Desastroso San Valentín [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633903
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Rojo imperfecto

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic hecho, para un lindo evento de facebook, el #MysteryspiderGyllenhollandWeekend2020 por la página "Mysteryspider-Gyllenholland"
> 
> Espero lo disfruten.

_“Nadie dijo que sería perfecto_

_pero podemos intentarlo juntos”_

Los hilos rojos del destino, es algo que solo los enamorados pueden ver, que cuando aparece, el brillo cubre su mano, de un modo tan intenso, con una luz tan singular, que puede llegar a deslumbrar a quién une.

Te puede pasar camino a la escuela, en la parada de autobús, yendo en el metro, en el trabajo, en algún viaje. No hay indicaciones de cuál es la edad correcta, de que se requiere para que ocurra, a veces sucede a la primera vez de ver a la persona, a veces solo con verla a metros de distancia. Incluso puedes pasar años conviviendo con ella, y solo de repente... allí esta.

Existen un montón de escenarios románticos, idílicos. Para la gran mayoría es felicidad, una certeza en el corazón de que has encontrado a ese otro ser en el universo perfecto para ti.

Pura magia de amor, respirándose en el aire.

Existían épocas del año, en que esto ocurría con más frecuencia; la primavera y el invierno eran las favoritas de los hilos rojos, eso según estadísticas. Momentos dulces entre las flores, o sensuales frente a una chimenea, debajo del muérdago, o al pasear por Central Park, entre su multitud de árboles y bellos escenarios.

Pero él era Peter Parker, con él las cosas no sucedían así.

Así que no fue ni en primavera o invierno, ni siquiera fue en verano, la tercera estación con más afluencia. Su hilo apareció en Octubre, y ni siquiera fue algo romántico entre el dorado caer de las hojas. No tenía un café humeante en la mano, ni el día olía a lluvia de Nueva York.

Nada por el estilo.

Tenía veinte años, estaba a mitad de su carrera en la universidad, estaba hasta el tope de trabajos, entre eso, y las prácticas que consiguió en Industrias Stark, balanceaba además todo con su vida secreta cómo Spider-Man, y más concretamente en esa semana, con un ser salvaje llamado Kraven el Cazador, un payaso con esteroides que usaba pieles de animales, y que le llamaba “presa”. No conforme con eso, conoció a una chica increíble llamada Gwen Stacy, que lo sonrojaba y lo ponía en aprietos, lo invitaba a salir, era hija del Capitán de Policía de la ciudad. Sin duda no era ni el año, ni la semana, y justo ese día, no fue el correcto para que lo de encontrar al amor de su vida, sucediera.

Tenía adolorido el cuerpo, estaba cansando arrastrando el cuerpo inconsciente de Kraven en una telaraña hasta una de las prisiones de SHIELD, tenía veinte llamadas de Gwen por no avisarle la cancelación de la cita que tenían para el cine, diez de su tía May, preguntándole si estaba bien, y cinco mensajes de Ned, enviándole avances del proyecto en el que los dos deberían estar trabajando.

Con pesadez se quitó la máscara, y colocó su rostro frente a una puerta, que daba a una de las naves de Fury, sumergida en el puerto de la ciudad, bajó el elevador, saludando con una mano a los agentes a su paso.

Dejaría al odioso cazador allí, regresaría al apartamento que rentaba con Ned, y dormiría por tres días. Ese era su plan.

—¿Día complicado, niño?

Le dedicó una media sonrisa a Maria Hill al dejar frente a ella a Kraven.

—He tenido mejores—contestó repasándose el pelo con una mano—¿Puedes hacer lo que se tenga que hacer con él, para que yo me vaya?

La mujer le contempló unos momentos, con esos ojos de quién sabía los secretos del mundo entero, y después sonrió asintiendo.

Peter asintió devuelta, y se giró, empezó a caminar, hasta sentir una tensión en su mano, que confundió con un calambre, giró a ver, y una luz deslumbró sus ojos sensibles, levantó su palma, y con ojos asombrados, contempló el hilo brillante y rojo, prendado a su mano, viéndose aún sobre el traje de Spider-Man.

—¿Peter? —le llamó María.

Él se encontró demasiado desconcertando y sorprendido para responderle. Con todas sus responsabilidades, el amor verdadero y el destino, eran la menor de sus preocupaciones, pero la hora había llegado.

Miró la dirección en que se dirigía el fino hilo y comenzó a correr.

Eso pareció alertar a Hill, quién ordenó que las cámaras lo siguieran y le informaran su ubicación.

Peter corrió siguiendo el hilo, corrió sin mirar a nadie, enfocándose solo en el brillo rojo, sus músculos parecieron olvidarse del daño, y concentrarse solo en encontrar el otro extremo.

Esquivó con agilidad un par de personas, de hecho estaba seguro que le había pasado por encima a Hope y Scott en el camino. Cruzó hasta los laboratorios, pero no tenía acceso a la zona donde el hilo seguía, se apoyó en una ventana de cristal, que tenía vista al trabajo que realizaban las personas allá abajo.

Su respiración subía y bajaba, probablemente más por la sorpresa, que por la acalorada carrera. Tragó grueso, y volvió a mirar allí, jaló del hilo, verificando que aquello no fuera una ilusión, pero no lo era. Porque pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de quién estaba al otro lado: Inmóvil, sin siquiera alzar su vista a él.

En el laboratorio se encontraba el Doctor Otto Octavius, un criminal que él derrotó un año atrás, y supervisando su trabajo, estaba Janet Van Dyne, la que en un tiempo fue llamada “Avispa”, y cuyo manto era llevado actualmente por su hija.

La tercera persona, a quién estaba conectado... era Quentin Beck, mejor conocido como el super villano Mysterio.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —preguntó cuando sintió a Hill llegar a su lado.

—Su servicio comunitario, apenas medio año después de atraparlo, Quentin empezó a trabajar para nosotros. Todo bajo la supervisión de la Doctora Van Dyne.

Peter colocó su mano sobre el cristal.

—Es decir que... Quentin lleva...

—Cuatro años trabajando para nosotros—asintió Maria—ha hecho un muy buen trabajo, y se ha comportado, en dos años más, podría alcanzar su libertad por completo, si sigue complaciendo a Fury y los gobiernos con sus ideas.

Peter no sabía que pensar, no sabía porque justo ahora, porque la vida le jugaba una mala pasada cómo aquella. Intentó no pensar en Quentin, en el enamoramiento que tuvo al conocerle, en los sentimientos que el mayor despertó en él, intentó no pensarlos, porque Beck solo jugó con él, para obtener lo que necesitaba.

— Lamentamos no informártelo, pero el programa de reinserción de super criminales es clasificado.

En esos momentos, los grandes ojos azules se posaron en él, y su corazón dio un vuelco, porque pudo leer en los labios de Beck un “Lo siento, mucho”, que sintió que le partió en mil pedazos, que tras todo el cansancio consiguió quebrarlo, y que las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos.

Se las limpió con rudeza, y se giró a Hill.

—¿Puedo hablar con él?

La mujer adivinaba lo que pasaba, no por nada era la mano derecha de Fury. Se cruzó de brazos y le miró atentamente, para luego asentir.

—Prisionero con clave 19-1219-80, llévenlo a mi oficina—ordenó, y después hizo una seña con la cabeza a Peter para que la siguiera.

El chico lo hizo en silencio, cruzaron varios pasillos, hasta llegar a unas puertas selladas, Hill dio su clave, y una se abrió, dando paso a una pulcra y ordenada oficina, que no dejaba entrever que perteneciera a nadie en particular, era realmente impersonal.

—Espéralo aquí... y Peter—María se paró en la puerta, parecía que quería decir algo más, pero solo le sonrió—...buena suerte.

El arácnido se recargo en el escritorio, sentía las piernas temblar de enojo, de impotencia, de confusión y nerviosismo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, sus ojos parecieron los de un cervatillo viendo a su cazador.

Quentin cerró la puerta tras él, pero se quedó parado a un metro del menor.

—¿Tú hiciste esto? —preguntó esperanzado de que aquello fuera una broma, viendo cómo el hilo brillaba con más intensidad al estar los dos frente a frente.

—No—contestó con simpleza.

Peter se levantó y le dio un pequeño empujón.

—Dime que es un engaño, que esto no es cierto. Que tú y yo no...—decía levantando su puño, con ganas pero sin fuerza, de estrellarlo contra el rostro del hombre. Entre sus manos, se elevó la de Quentin, que acunó su mejilla, analizando las heridas de su rostro.

—¿Qué te ocurrió?

—Estoy bien, no está tan mal, cómo nuestro último encuentro.

Beck cerró los ojos, y fue obvio para Peter el daño que causó con sus palabras.

—Olvida esto Peter—intentó decir con voz suave, llevando su otra mano, a sostener la ajena. —Yo no te voy a pedir nada, no voy a buscarte si a si me lo pides. No tiene porque significar nada.

—Si se significa...si lo hace, Quentin—recalcó el menor alzando los ojos llenos de lágrimas hasta el ex villano—la noche en la azotea, imaginé que esto ocurría. Era un estúpido, pensé que era un idiota, pero ahora...

—No, escucha—las dos manos de Beck enmarcaron su rostro—lo siento, esto no debería ocurrir, yo no debería ser para ti, no te merezco Peter. Te hice daño, y todos estos años, solo he pensado en ser la persona que tú pensaste que era cuando nos conocimos, para intentar remediar un poco de todo el caos. Pero eso no significa que te merezca, que debas estar conmigo. Mereces lo mejor, y yo no lo soy.

—¿Y porque... porque quiero besarte tanto? —preguntó tartamudo, con la voz temblando.

Quentin se quedó sin habla, y tras unos momentos cerró sus labios contra los de Peter, le besó con su alma, y le sostuvo con las ganas que contuvo por años, obtuvo lo que su hambre de venganza le negó, y lo apresó cómo el más grande tesoro.

Peter despeinó su cabello, y abrió su boca para él sin pena, jadeó cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, y aguantó hasta que sus pulmones y labios ardieron. Se separaron lo suficiente para respirar, y un segundo beso ocurrió, más feroz que el primero, con el hilo rojo brillando en sus manos.

En una caricia, pudo saber la verdad; la cual era dura muchas veces, complicada de aceptar, y atemorizante, pero atrapado en sus brazos, supo que era lo suficientemente fuerte, para afrontarla, y luchar.

—No te debo hacer esto—susurró Quentin contra su mejilla, bajando a besar su cuello.

Peter se aferró a su espalda, cerrando los ojos.

—No puedes romperme más, ni engañarme Beck. Ya no—susurró despacio, y fuertes manos apretaron su cintura.

—Tengo miedo de hacerlo—confesó.

—Lo sé... —Peter se apartó un poco—...pero yo no.

Quentin sonrió, por primera vez en no recordaba cuanto tiempo, sonrió de forma pequeña y con el corazón, solo para el hermoso Peter Parker.

—No te merezco.

Peter le sonrió devuelta.

—No, pero al menos eres guapo—apuntó divertido, antes de desplomarse contra él, por el estrés y agotamiento que ya no resistía, y que frente a Quentin, se sentía seguro de dejarse caer y descansar.

Pasando más de tres horas, con Beck en el suelo de la oficina de Hill, con un Peter durmiendo entre sus brazos.

\-----

Llevaba su mochila en el hombro, miraba su mano dónde ya sin poder ver el hilo completo, solo quedaba el halo rojo rodeando su dedo anular derecho. Las cosas cambiaron mucho en poco tiempo.

Tomó su celular y se dirigió a los contactos, viendo el número de Quentin allí, estaba por llamarle, cuando al lado de él, en la calle, alguien comenzó a tocar la bocina.

Se giró y una sonrisa acompañada de un gesto de extrañeza se posó en su rostro, al ver a su novio en un auto de lujo descapotable, se subió de un salto, y le miró acusador.

—¿Cómo un ex criminal super villano, consigue un auto cómo este?

—Engañé a los de la agencia con una ilusión, ellos creen que sigue allí.

—Beck, se supone que...

—Eres tan crédulo hombre araña, sigues cayendo en mis mentiras. Soy un ex criminal super villano, que ahora trabaja para el gobierno de Reino Unido, y pagan bien.

—¿De verdad?

—Y por fin podré ver a la reina—agregó encendiendo el motor, mirando reír a su joven pareja.

El año y medio desde que se descubrieron unidos por el hilo rojo, fue doloroso, con muchas heridas que sanar, un proceso lento de construir confianza, pero Beck hizo lo posible por demostrarle a Peter que haría cualquier cosa por él, seguía teniendo cierta fascinación por el poder, y en SHIELD no estaban seguros de su liberación. Pero al dejarlo salir, se mudó con super héroe, así que estaba vigilado la mayoría del tiempo, y estaba además unido, de una manera que no deseaba escapar.

Peter por fin sentía que podía planear a futuro, y no vivir al día, cómo lo venía haciendo desde que obtuvo sus poderes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
